When a media file is played on a computer or an electronic device, there typically is metadata associated with the media file. Generally, the metadata associated with a media file is descriptive of the file's data as a whole. For audio media files, such as songs, the metadata may include the artist's name, information about the artist, the album name, the track name, a track number, etc. With respect to video files, the metadata may include actor names, directors, producers, movie trivia on particular scenes/actors/producer/directors, etc. The metadata information is typically integrated within the media file.
When the media file is played, the metadata may be accessed by or rendered through the media player. Currently, the metadata that is available with the media file is static in nature and provides only a single definition regarding the contents in the media file, as the metadata is generally provided by the content provider before dissemination to the public. The metadata is also not dynamically presented during the playing of the media file, but can be accessed before or after play. In some cases, the metadata provided with the media file may include sub-title tracks as well as accompanying video. This metadata is also predefined.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.